


Use Me

by Eilera



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based Off A Very Nice Fanart, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Followed By Enthusiastic Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ryou and Kuron Are Demons, Shirocest, Spitroasting, it's just porn, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilera/pseuds/Eilera
Summary: “Shhh,” Someone crooned near his right ear, causing Shiro to jump. He hadn’t even noticed that someone else was there. What was wrong with him?“Don’t be afraid,” Another voice, frighteningly familiar whispered in his left ear.That-That sounded like-He took in the figures through half-lidded eyes. Two men, two Shiros, one with black hair and the other black and white, one with brown eyes and the other yellow. Both of them had black horns spiralling from their heads. Twin devil tails twisted around each of Shiro’s wrists, effectively pinning him in place.





	Use Me

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear god, I actually wrote smut. I couldn't help myself. This is based off a lovely piece of fanart I saw but can't link back to the artist so I can't share it here. If anyone wants to see it, hit me up and I'll show it to you. Maybe you can point me to the artist's posting. 
> 
> Just some Shiro on Shiro on Shiro action, cause that's how I roll. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Special thanks to [DeathByStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByStorm/works) for beta'ing as usual.

Shiro groaned, prying his eyes open. The room tilted around him unsteadily as if he’d drank half a bar, leaving him disoriented.  It was dim, making it even more difficult to see. He tried to move, to get up, but something cold twisted around his wrists, holding him in place.

His heart began to race as he struggled against his bonds. What was going on? Where was he? The room was boiling, leaving his skin tingling with sweat. His shirt clung to every dip and divot of his torso. Something deep and burning was building up in his stomach, familiar, like a memory from long ago.

“Shhh,” Someone crooned near his right ear, causing Shiro to jump. He hadn’t even noticed that someone else was there. What was wrong with him?

“Don’t be afraid,” Another voice, frighteningly familiar whispered in his left ear.

That-

That sounded like-

He took in the figures through half-lidded eyes. Two men, two _Shiros_ , one with black hair and the other black and white, one with brown eyes and the other yellow. Both of them had black horns spiralling from their heads. Twin devil tails twisted around each of Shiro’s wrists, effectively pinning him in place.

Two identical hands trailed down his chest, leaving a burning heat in their wake. They each paused at Shiro’s belt, ghosting over his crotch like a promise. Shiro’s cock twitched in his pants as each hand gripped his thighs, spreading his legs open like a cheap whore. Cold, iron bands clanked around his ankles, holding him in place. The sound sent a tidal wave of _needneedneed_ coursing through him, leaving him panting.

No, no, he didn’t-

“I think he likes it, Kuro.”

One of the hands slipped up his thigh, brushing against his dick. Shiro moaned as pleasure shot up his spine.

“I think you’re right, Ryou.”

Something gripped Shiro’s tie, yanking him forward. Lips crushed into his, demanding and enticing all at once. Shiro tried to pull away but the grip tightened, teeth nipping at his bottom lip in warning.

“Don’t deny that you want this, Takashi.”

“Just give in. We’ll take good care of you.”

Another pair of lips lapped at Shiro’s jaw, sending his heart racing with _want_ lust _need._

This was wrong. He shouldn’t be letting them do this.

“No,” Shiro groaned even as he tilted his head back to allow for better access. Kuro smiled into his skin, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise.

“He said no,” Ryou murmured as he slowly removed Shiro’s tie.

Kuro hummed against Shiro’s heated skin before suddenly sinking his teeth into the juncture between Shiro’s neck and shoulder. Shiro keened, fingers straining to grip onto _something_ as he bucked in his chair. Kuro lapped at the bite, soothing the pain.

“If you want us to stop, just say so.”

Ryou’s hand slipped under his shirt, sending sparks of electricity through his veins. His skin twitched under the feather-light touch as it crept upwards, popping off the buttons as it went. Cool air pressed against his sweat slick skin.

God, it felt so _good_.

“Do you want us to stop?”

Kuro kissed him again. His tongue plundered his mouth, forcefully and Shiro couldn’t bring himself to fight him off. Instead, he opened his mouth wider and allowed Kuro to take what he wanted. He wanted this. _God_ , he wanted this.

“All you have to do is say it,” Ryou whispered in his ear, hand sliding down to palm him through his pants. Shiro moaned into Kuro’s mouth, canting his hips up for more of that delicious friction. He shouldn’t, he _shouldn’t_ -

Shiro panted as Kuro finally pulled back, allowing him to breathe. Ryou continued to work him through the thin material of his pants, cock pressing against the seams and soaking it with pre-come.

“Talk to us, Takashi.”

Shiro’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as Kuro’s lips captured one nipple, swirling around it with a wet heat. Ryou’s hands undid the zipper of his pants, freeing Shiro from the tight confines of his underwear. Pre-come dripped down his hard cock, slicking up Ryou’s gloved hand.

“Please,” Shiro begged, struggling to force the words out as Ryou pumped him. “ _Don’t_ stop.”

“Such a good boy for us,” Kuro praised, pulling Shiro’s legs open even wider, yellow eyes glowing as Ryou knelt in front of them.  

Ryou licked his lips. “A very good boy.”

Shiro let his head fall back with a loud moan, hips jerking, as Ryou swallowed him whole. Kuro’s grip tightened on his hip, forcing him to stay still as Ryou worked him like a seasoned porn star, tongue hot and precise. He knew just what Shiro liked because he _was_ Shiro, knew what movements made his toes curl and what sounds to make to leave Shiro’s body trembling with need.

He was so fucking hard, nearly delirious with lust. Heat burned in his stomach, shooting through his veins and setting his skin on fire. He strained to _touch_ , to feel them, but their devil tails held him still. The thought of that just sent a shot of primal satisfaction straight to his dick. This was what he wanted, no, what he _needed_. He just wanted to feel and not have to _think_.

Let them use him to their hearts' content. Shiro would take it.

He would take all of it.

“Let go, Takashi,” Kuro ordered, voice layered with command. “Come for us.”

His breath hitched as Ryou gave a particularly hard suck and Shiro was _gone_. Pleasure washed over him and he cried out, the sound immediately cut off as Kuro captured his lips once more. He couldn’t move as Ryou held him down, swallowing his come greedily, eyes burning into Shiro’s.

Fuck.

Shiro sagged in his chair, panting as Kuro backed off with a light nip to his bottom lip. Lethargy swept through him as the bands around his ankles released him. Ryou and Kuro lowered him gently to the floor, hands running over him soothingly.

It wasn’t until he started to come down from his post-orgasmic high that he realized they weren’t done with him yet.

Gloved hands removed his shirt while another pair undid his belt, slipping it off his waist and letting his pants slide down his thighs. His body was still on fire, electricity coursing through him with every touch.

“Are you going to continue to be a good boy for us, Shiro?” Kuro growled as he ran his hand along Shiro’s back, moving to stand in front of him. His tail swished behind him and Shiro couldn’t stop watching it. Fingers gripped his chin, forcing his head up to take in golden eyes.

“Y-yes,” Shiro whispered, heart skipped a beat as another pair of hands ran down his flank.

“Good,” Kuro said, voice low as his gloved thumb rubbed against Shiro’s swollen bottom lip. “Open.”

Shiro’s cock twitched at the commanding tone, white hot pleasure shooting up his spine. _Fuck_. It was too soon, he’d just come, but it didn’t seem to matter. Already he could feel the desperate desire coursing through him. He wanted it. He _wanted_.

Shiro opened his mouth, letting Kuro slide two gloved fingers inside. Instinctively he wrapped his tongue around them, slicking them up with saliva. Kuro gave him a pleased grin, gripping Shiro’s hair with his free hand.

“Look at you.”

“He looks so good like this,” Ryou agreed, pushing Shiro’s legs apart to spread him obscenely. “Are you enjoying yourself, baby?”

All Shiro could do was moan as a third finger joined the other two. He couldn’t handle this. He needed _more_ , always more. He pressed back into the hand on his ass, moving to touch himself. Before he could reach, two tails wrapped around each of his wrists, stalling his movements.

“You don’t get to touch yourself,” Kuro said, pulling his fingers from Shiro’s mouth. “Only _we_ get to touch you.”

He stepped around Shiro, tail releasing his right wrist as he moved away. Before Shiro could mourn his loss, Ryou was there. His tail wrapped around both of Shiro’s wrists, forcing them up above his head. It was the only thing holding him up from the front, keeping him at just the right height for-

Ryou stepped closer to Shiro, his straining pants mere centimeters from Shiro’s mouth.

“We’re going to spit roast you. Do you want that, Takashi?” Ryou whispered, eyes hooded as they roamed over Shiro’s body.

Yes. Yes, fuck, he wanted it _so badly_.

“ _Please_ ,” he groaned, straining to reach for Ryou’s pants but he couldn’t _move_. Kuro had a firm grip on his hips and Ryou’s tail refused to release him.

“You need to work for it.”

What?

“Come and get it, Takashi. If you can get to it…” Ryou trailed off, glancing at Kuro.

Fingers spread his ass apart, one digit circling around his entrance enticingly, slick with his own spit.

“You’ll be rewarded.”

Shiro keened as Kuro’s free hand dug into his skin, hard enough to bruise. He could hardly think with the heat in his stomach, leaving him flushed and hot, so _hot_. God, he wanted them to fill him up, leave him blissed out and used.

Looking up at Ryou, Shiro stretched his neck forward, managing to capture the tab of Ryou’s zipper with his teeth. Ryou gave a pleased hum as Shiro tilted his head to lower the zipper. With some truly lewd tongue movements, he managed to get the button undone.

“Have you done this before, Takashi?” Ryou teased, running his fingers through Shiro’s hair.

“He knows what to do, like a good little slut,” Kuro’s lower voice rumbled through him.

Shiro opened his mouth to reply but a finger slipped into his entrance and his eyes rolled back. “ _Ahn_ …”

Ryou stepped a little closer, fingers tightening in Shiro’s hair. “If you want more, Takashi, come and get it.”

It was a struggle to think when his brain was boiling with need, but Shiro gave it his best shot. He mouthed at Ryou’s underwear, soaking it with drool. He could taste some of his pre-come, salty and warm. It took him longer this time to work open the folds, but eventually his tongue landed on hot skin instead of soaked fabric.

“Good boy,” Ryou praised, cupping his cheek and bending down to give him a filthy kiss.

Another finger slipped in past his entrance and Shiro’s body twitched with pleasure. He could _feel_ the texture of Kuro’s gloves rubbing up against him. Ryou’s tongue swirled around his, swallowing up his groan.

Shiro’s heart pounded in his chest, a frantic rhythm of needneedneed.

Ryou pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting them.

“ _Please_ ,” Shiro gasped as Kuro scissored his fingers inside him, stretching him. His dick was already hard again, pre-come dribbling out to pool on the floor.

“I love it when you beg,” Ryou said as he pulled out his cock the rest of the way. “You’ve been so good, I think you deserve it, don’t you, Kuro?”

A third finger joined its brothers, crooking to touch Shiro in just the right place to-

Shiro cried out, back bowing as pleasure tore through him.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” Ryou’s eyes sparkled as Shiro writhed, mouth open in a silent scream.

He could just make out the sound of clothing shuffling, a zipper sliding down before something big and hot pressed up against his entrance. Kuro’s hands were slick, presumably he’d lubed up his own cock in preparation.

“Beg for it, Takashi.”

It was not enough, he was burning from the inside. He needed it. He _needed_ it. Pride wasn’t an issue anymore, he was long past caring how this must look: Shiro, with his knees spread obscenely like a two dollar whore, his hands up above his head. The position should be painful, and it was, but the pleasure dulled it. Somehow the pain added to it all, building up until he couldn’t take one more minute of _emptiness_.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” he whispered, chest straining. “ _Please, please, I_ want _it._ ”

“And we’re gonna give it to you,” Kuro purred before thrusting in _hard._ Shiro's yelp was cut off by Ryou pressing forcefully into his mouth.

It hurt. It hurt so _good_ , the burning sensation of being stretched and full leaving him whining around Ryou’s cock. Drool leaked from his mouth, sliding down his chin to drip onto the floor. They were too much, not enough, pressing into him without any care for his comfort. Using him like a toy, fucking him with abandon.

He pressed back into it and pushed forward, wanting more. Wanting all of it. The sound of skin slapping on skin and the lewd squelches of saliva just sent more heat to pool in his stomach. He moaned as Kuro’s teeth sunk into the soft flesh of his hip, marking him.

Ryou’s hips jerked, driving his cock deep into Shiro’s throat. He breathed carefully through his nose, tongue twisting around it. Shiro licked at the slit, eliciting a hitched breath above him and he moaned, eyes rolling back at the sound. Fingers tightened in his hair, pain just adding to the sensation of it all.

Shiro took, took, took. He didn’t want this to end. He wanted them to _use_ him. Fuck him until he couldn’t feel anything. It helped him forget it all. He didn’t want to think.

Shiro clenched around Kuro, tilting his hips up so he could slide in deeper.  

“Ah, he’s so _tight_ ,” Kuro growled, pulling out only to slam in hard. “So good, so good.”

“Such a good boy, _ah_ , taking it in both ends for us,” Ryou gasped, bucking in.

Shiro wasn’t even human anymore, just a mass of sensations. Layer upon layer of pleasurepainpleasure soaking into his skin. Time was meaningless, all that mattered was getting fucked into oblivion. An electric fire was building in his gut, setting his insides alight with a dizzying need.

Ryou’s dick pulsed, the only warning Shiro got before hot come spilled into his mouth. He swallowed it all greedily, throat raw as Ryou’s hips jerked while he rode out his orgasm. Kuro didn’t even slow his pace, fucking him _hard,_ fucking him _fast_ , leaving Shiro a begging, mewling mess as Ryou pulled out of him.

Ryou captured his lips, fucking into his mouth with his tongue. Shiro’s cock throbbed with need, he was so close, so _close_ -

“C’mon, baby, let go.”

Kuro’s thrusts were more frantic, less precise. Even still, his cock pressed up against Shiro’s prostate, leaving him seeing stars. He keened, clenching around him, a litany of _harder_ , _faster_ , _deeper_ spilling from his lips.  

Kuro growled into his skin, hips jerking one last time before he spilled inside Shiro, filling him to the brim. He clenched around it, milking him. He wanted all of it, it was so _hot_ , fuck, he was going to-

He came _hard_ , harder than he ever had in his life. His vision whited out as pleasure slammed into him with the force of a dump truck, cascading through is veins. It was so good, so, so _good_.

He slumped forward, blind, as strong arms wrapped around him. Another pair of hands smoothed up his back, slick with Shiro’s sweat. He was floating, fuzzy, fucked senseless, unable to move as the hands maneuvered him onto something soft.

Lips pressed softly into his shoulder while hands ran through his hair. He let his eyes fall closed, exhausted from their activities.

“Thank you,” he mumbled before sleep took over.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to talk to me about Voltron on [Tumblr](http://eilera-chan.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
